A variety of different access device configurations for removably or retractably providing an access member between operable and storage positions, are currently known. Some such devices are disclosed in the Applicant's Australian Patent No. 672706 and Australian Application No. 48282/97. Each of these devices described provides for access between a lower level and an upper level, whereby the device is pivotably moveable from a stable lower position to a stable upper position.
Each of these devices also provides for hand rails, predetermined angles of inclination of the ladder, etc., as may be desired for ease of use, or as may be required by various safety regulations, whilst still providing a totally retractable device, which is not likely to interfere with normal operation of the vehicle.